Conventionally, there is known a speaker device including: a cylindrical voice coil bobbin around which a voice coil is wound; a frame provided to surround the voice coil bobbin; and a corrugation-shaped damper (generally referred to as “corrugation damper”) which is provided between an outer peripheral surface of the voice coil bobbin and the frame and whose plural mountain shapes are formed on an acoustic radiation side and an side reverse thereto. In the speaker device of this kind, the voice coil is arranged at an appropriate position in a magnetic gap by the damper, and the damper has a function to elastically support the voice coil bobbin.
There is also known a speaker device including a damper arranged not on the outer side of the voice coil bobbin but in a space prescribed by the voice coil bobbin, (see Patent References-1 to 3, for example).
Patent Reference-1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open under No. 2006-211469
Patent Reference-2: Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-open under No. S63-136500
Patent Reference-3: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open under No. 2006-238077